How Tomb Raider Ought to Have Ended
by TapTapAlways
Summary: The Lara Croft, Tomb Raider films both ended with a lot of questions unanswered, most notably - where is Alex West? I am here to answer.
1. Prologue

_There is something important missing from the ending of Cradle of life, and a certain something missing from the original film, as well - and I am here to add it in!_

 _If it worries anybody, this is a prologue and all the following chapters are much longer._

 _I do not own the Tomb Raider franchise. Obviously, or this ending would be in the film!_

 _TapTap_

Lara Croft was not one to cry often. She did, on occasion. As she'd given up her father in order not to warp time, that was the last time she could think of. She'd been able to save Alex, using the power of time, but she couldn't bend time enough to regain her father. Not without becoming what she had been fighting, not without stealing time.

She hadn't cried as Alex left anyway, disappearing not into time or death but by his own accord, by choice just like last time. She did cry as she shot Terry, keeping the cradle of life safe from the very man who'd come there to help her defend it. She could still taste the tears now, days afterwards.

She still had her boys with her - her faithful Hillary and Bryce - returning home to her father's mansion, but yet she felt loneliness more keenly than she had in years.

As she left her staff - they were more like family, anyway - downstairs, she noticed an odd, dim light coming from one of the rooms next to hers. Silently, she stalked up towards the door, opening it without a sound. Empty. A light was on that had no business to be, but that was all.

Returning, still with deliberate, silent steps, towards her bedroom, Lara heard a strange rustling sound. Drawing a spare gun from her side, she gently pushed the door open, greeted by darkness and a deep breath coming from the shadows.


	2. The Meeting

_I do not own the Tomb Raider franchise, obviously, or this ending would be in the film!_

 _TapTap_

Cautiously, but almost casually, Lara opened her bedroom door to identify the intruder. The room was dark, and she stood in the doorway for several long moments, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. After a few moments, the darkness became less dense and she could see. What she saw, almost took her breath away in a fashion most unusual for her. After saving Alex from the Illuminati, he had left her again before they'd even made it home to Croft Manor.

They'd spent several nights of passion together and many moments she could not - and would not - forget, but she had assumed it for a lie when he said he'd be back before she knew it. He had promised her, as they parted ways, to come back to her, and she had not believed him. After all, why would she? Men like him lied, and women like her didn't need them in the first place and so didn't care. She had gone on by herself, barely even regretting his absence - more than capable of living her own life, without his presence in it.

Now, returning home after leaving Terry dying in the cradle of life, here he was. Alex had spoken about how they could make a go of it, live together, and she _had_ considered it. She would not have, not with most men, being who she was, but he _knew_ her. He knew what she was capable of, perhaps that was even why he loved her - if he ever did - in the first place. He knew her better than almost anyone, and yet here he was, deeply asleep in her bed, looking completely and utterly like he belonged there. Lying there waiting for her, making any doubt about him - about them - move from a near certainty, to a far more distant - though not impossible - concept. Time would tell, doubtlessly, on those accounts, like it always did.

Slowly, Lara closed the door and entered the large room. When Alex had spoken of their future, she had certainly enjoyed the mental image he painted her of him in her bed, but it was even more enjoyable now, seeing him actually sleeping there. He looked so innocent, despite all she knew to the contrary, while sleeping so peacefully.

She found herself remembering his face as they climbed up the clockwork together - so much more capable than any other man in the room - before he got a knife in his chest for the trouble. She remembered his face then, too, and - in an emotional move most unlike her - felt compelled to touch his face at that. He mumbled slightly in his sleep at her movement, but he did not wake.

Her eyes fully accustomed to the light now, Lara looked around. With more manners than she actually expected from the man, Alex had seemingly not touched or disturbed many - if any - of her possessions. A worn bag which was obviously his was open on the floor, and there was a pile of books which she did not recognise on the desk. They could sort all of that out, tomorrow. Together.

When he had left, she had not thought they'd ever have any of that, any of this, but his presence here now showed her differently. She was stronger than anyone, and she did not, in any way, need a man to take care of her, even less to function. Maybe it was the necessary death of Terry making her so unusually emotional. She didn't in any way need Alex in her life, no, but oh, she admitted to herself, as she slipped into a warm bed for the first time in what felt like eternity; she wanted him there.

 _Aaaand here's the return of the fluff! I am not even sorry._

 _TapTap_


	3. Breakfast

_So much fluff, it is fantastic!_

 _I do not claim to own the Lara Croft films._

 _TapTap_

Alex woke to the questionably pleasurable sensation of being watched. Remembering and recognising the touch of Lara, he stretched without opening his eyes. "You came back" Laura did not sound impressed. Alex did not strictly expect her to be. He opened his eyes. "Yes, like I said I would".

"Took you quite a while". Alex shrugged in reply to that. "Well, I knew you wouldn't exactly sit around here waiting for me and pining, so I saw no reason to rush". "Well, you're here now" and with a grin so uniquely _Lara_ , she pulled the duvet out from where he'd been partly lying on it, skillfully depositing him on his back on the floor.

Chuckling, Alex stretched out and waited. Finally, he saw Lara, still smiling widely in that way of hers, looking over the edge of the bed. "Well? Are you going to join me down here?" He suggested. "I don't think so". Alex watched her as Lara got up from the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom, presumably to have a shower. Normally, he'd join her, but without having recieved any kind of invitation to do so, he knew her well enough to know he'd better not. Not if he valued his limbs, anyway.

Instead, Alex got up and changed his clothing, before going out into the hallway. It was more of an internal balcony, really, he noted for himself as he made his way towards the stairs. He guessed that now that Lara had returned, so had Hillary and Bryce. He didn't know them well, but they were on speaking terms after their adventure together barely a year ago. Lara had stayed behind - later than what was really wise - to revenge her father, and he had taken over in guiding them from the soon-to-be collapsing cave.

"Mr West" Hillary greeted him as he stepped downstairs, the butler preoccupied with doing what was apparently some dusting. "Does Miss Lara know of your presence?" "Yes, she does" Alex assured him, trying not to smile at the other man's bizarre appearance. Most men would not even attempt to pull of an apron and a featherduster, but Hillary did not seem in the least moved by it. Sometimes, Alex had learned in even their short acquaintance, Lara's right-hand-man could be so utterly british that it was actually slightly painful for the rest of them.

"Alex! Does Lara know that you're here?" Alex turned around, smiling at Bryce, repeating his assurance that Lara did, indeed, know he was there. Predictable as their reactions were, he appreciated their immense loyalty to her. He was glad Lara had them.

"Will you be staying for long, Sir?" Hillary asked in his measured way, making Alex turn his focus back to him. "You will have to ask Lara - I think the jury's still out on that one". "You did say you were going to come months ago" Bryce pointed out resonably. He didn't seem to mind his presence, Alex noted, in fact the man had greeted him with a smile. "I am sure she did fine without me" Alex responded, something all three of them knew were true.

Not ten minutes later, Alex found himself sitting at a small table outside accompanied by Lara, eating a full British breakfast. She was studying him intently, perhaps to disern if he had any ulterior motives in coming here. He didn't.

Perhaps, at a time, he might have, he'd give her that. Knowing this, he let her look without comment. She'd talk to him when she was ready. Much as he understood her suspicion, he had nothing to hide from her, not any more.

He had always liked Lara, been drawn to her as they crossed paths, as well. Maybe, at times, it had even been more than simply liking, as well. It wasn't until they stood there in the tumbling cave, though, that he had actually fallen for her. It was just something about her in that moment, which made him see all the things he had suppressed ever since he found them out. Some of those things recently, some of them years back.

He was a man who valued the ability to make your mind up and stand your ground, as much as he valued loyalty, and Lara had displayed all of those things in their purest form in that moment. Loyalty to her dead parents as well as to Hillary and Bryce, asking him to take them to safety in her place. Trust in him, to safely do that. Resolution in not backing down, even if the ceiling itself was crumbling in on top of them.

He didn't know if the fact that she had apparently saved his life somehow weighed into it at all, but he'd like to think that it didn't. The fact that he was finally willing to realise the value of her and her ideals - ideals he had ignored more than once in the past - had absolutely nothing to do with gratitude.

"You came back" Lara eventually repeated her words from earlier that morning. "Yes, I did" Alex answered, not letting there be any doubt in his tone that this was a very deliberate decision on his part and that he fully intended to stay put, as long as she allowed it. "And I'll stay, as I said. Unless there's already another man in my place". He had been gone for a long time, after all, and she'd had very little reason to believe he'd actually keep his word, as well. If she'd had a toy during that time, he didn't jold it against her. All he cared about was if she was free to choose to be his, here and now.

"There was" Lara responded, not giving much emotion away. "He's dead". "Well, I'll try to trust you not to make me the rebound then" Alex replied, matching both her tone and her attention, emotion for emotion. They sat still for at least a minute, just staring one another down. When Lara finally moved, ever so slightly, Alex took that as a hint and looked down, returning his focus to his scrambled eggs. Even though he could no longer see her, he just knew that Lara was smiling.

She was.


	4. The Roses

_These chapters just keeps getting longer as I get increasingly into this story: it is written now and there's even some action at the end! That's right, not only fluff this time!_

 _The Hillary idea in this chapter is inspired by Princess PrettyPants' review of this story. Thank you Princess for the awesome idea! Actually, thank you Princess for being awesome!_

 _Still don't own Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. But I do own my lovely fluff!_

 _TapTap_

Alex stepped down into the garden after breakfast, purposefully giving Lara some space. He'd promised to come riding with her later, but he knew better than to get in her personal space now. She could doubtlessly find him if she wanted him for any reason, and to crowd Lady Lara Croft could only end with disaster.

Walking on the terrace Alex took in the beautiful outside and grand architecture of this place. The house was wonderful, outside and in, but unlike other such places he had visited, it did not feel oppressive in the least. Grand, yes, but there was none of that dead, mausoleum feeling which so many old houses like this one held.

He had to pass down several sets of stone staircases and through an arch to reach the lawn, but he had to admit that the house and grounds fitted Lara. She seemed to fit in here seamlessly, but then she was born in this house, to the family with had occupied it for generations, so perhaps that was natural.

Continuing downwards, he came to rose bushes and old trees. He knew Bryce lived in a caravan down here somewhere, so he was surprised to see Hillary instead. The butler was between as set of yellow and pink rose bushes and a small gazebo, with a spade. It was a strange place to dig a hole, Alex figured, unless, of course, the man was about to plant even more roses in the relative shadow of those large maples nearby.

"Ah, good morning again, Sir. I trust breakfast was adequate?" Hillary greeted him. Alex smiled. "It was perfect, thank you Hillary. What are you doing?" "Digging, Sir" was the measured response. Alec held back an impulse to roll his eyes. "I can see that. Do you need help?"

Alex could see the butler hesitate. "I hardly think that is appropriate, Sir" was the measured, slightly guarded answer. Alex frowned slightly. Something was off about the other man's behaviour. "Why? I am sure you have other duties to attend to, and I do not".

"Ah, yes" Hillary agreed. "And was I planting more roses, I would be happy for the help. As it is, it would not be appropriate Sir". "Why? What are you digging the hole for?" Come to think of it, it was both too large and too deep for roses, not that Alex knew much about gardening.

"I am digging your grave, Sir, should it be required" was the reserved reply, and the man went back to his task. Ah, that explained it. That sort of hole, Alex was more accustomed to. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Alex laughed, removing his jacket and laying it over one of the banisters of the folly. Surprised by the sound, the butler looked up, just in time to see the other man reach out for the shovel.

"Even more fair that I should dig it myself, then" Alex reasoned, smiling at the taken aback expression of the other man. "I take it Lara have not yet planned to kill me?" The other man shook his head in a minute movement. "I shall have to endeavour not to annoy her enough for her to change her mind, then" Alex decided, taking over the digging of his own last resting spot with ease. A minute or so later, he heard Hillary depart.

It was three hours later that Alex, now dressed for riding, stepped into the stables. At it happened, he was just in time to hear a conversation between Lara and Bryce. ""You dug a hole for me to bury him in, just in case?" Lara sounded vaguely disbelieving.

Normally, Alex took it that Lara would be more unmoved, but there had been rumours around their trade of what she'd last been up to. Between what he'd heard, what Bryce had been willing to tell over lunch, and what Lara had said herself, he took it that on their last adventure, Terry had knowingly done something so outrageous that Lara had had no choice but to kill him herself.

"Actually, Alex did it himself, and yes, Hillary told him what it was for". Bryce told her in a slightly disbelieving voice of his own. "I think you might have got a good one there, Lara". Choosing that moment to enter, as he thought he'd eavesdropped enough, Alex entered the stable, making their conversation stop. Alex noted Lara's eyes on him, figuring something out which did not just have to do with that Bryce had just told her.

It wasn't until they were racing across one of Lara's many tracks that Alex realised that she'd known he was there, and that he had surprised her with purposefully stepping out before he could eavesdrop on something which might involve her opinion on him, not to say feelings.

Later in the evening, Alex stretched out on the sheets in Lara's frankly ridiculously large bed. He was used to cold tents at archeological digs, usually with far too much sand everywhere. Here, he was newly showered, waiting for his girlfriend to come to bed.

He was not sure what it was that had occured during Lara's last expedition, but he already knew it had actually disturbed her. Even by itself, that was rare enough to cause him pause. If Hillary and Bryce's behaviour was any clue, whatever the man had done for her to react so violently had been utterly unforgivable.

It had left Lara injured, even though she was always more than capable of looking after herself, and indeed, already healing.

He had heard about her ex before, that man Terry, and even though he was yet to ask her of whatever had made Lara shoot him, he could tell that it was bad. Between that event - whatever had made it occur - and the fact that she hardly had all that much reason to rely on him either, Alex understood that it would be some time before she trusted him. He and Lara had always gotten along well in the past, that much was true, but he had given her little serious reason to trust him. Besides, he was late in coming here, making her believe that he had broken his promise, which couldn't have inspired great faith, either.

He was content to wait here with her, as she got over what had to be a grievous betrayal, promising himself that he would not add to the injury. When she was ready, though, he was looking forward to going out on a hunt as one of Lara's "boys". He had a skillset to compliment hers, and she always managed to find the coolest things. Perhaps it was because she always managed to solve the hardest riddles and unearth the most complexly buried clues. All of those things were perks which came with being best.

Alex looked up when he could hear her approach. He had fallen in love with her that day in that old temple, and he could only hope that she wanted him as well. That she was even considering it - and he could tell that she had been, all those months back - must mean that she did feel _something_. She was letting him stay, too, and as she some minutes later ran her hand softly through his hair, he had hope.


	5. Miss Croft

_This chapter takes us back to where we began, and is also the ending of this story. Or - the one which caused TapTap to suddenly ship Loki and James Bond... I honestly don't know who had the most fun in the beginning of this chapter - Lara or me._

 _Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it - it made me happy to write._

 _I do not claim to own anything but my own ideas, and mean no copyright infringement. This is just a story to help people smile, because we can all need that sometimes._

 _TapTap_

Lara could hear Alex step into the room, though she could tell he was trying to be quiet not to disturb her. She was sitting in her small study which doubled as a second library, book and scotch forgotten on a small, carved sideboard. Silently, the man knelt down by the fire to put in another log. She really rather liked the picture of Alex on his knees, come to think of it.

One of the things she had really hated with Terry was his arrogance. During both their original relationship and their short second try at it, he had always tried to be dominant, even when pretending to submit. It was always either an act or merely a way for him to drive home, to prove, how tough he was. It was both trying, _pathetic_ and exhausting to be around. She had always known that he underrestimated her, but it still hurt her that it had been what killed him in the end.

She kept watching Alex as he finished tending to the fire and rose, wiping his hands on the cloth she kept handy for that purpose: to keep the ash of her books, mostly. Alex must have noted her eyes on him, she was sure, but either he was pretending he didn't, or he just didn't mind. Somehow her instinct told her that it was the latter. It was not what she usually used her instinct for, but she figured she could trust it just as well as usual, or it'd not tell her anything.

Alex met her scrutiny easily as he turned around, but there was no challenge in his eyes. A little bit of curiosity, yes, and mostly just warmth. She liked that about him. She stayed on the ottoman and kept looking as he walked towards her at an easy pace.

Lara noted the slight surprise in Alex's eyes as she made him kneel for her on the ottoman, but there was no resistance in him, just some of that light curiosity still. As she kissed him, deeply but not aggressively, she expected him to battle for dominance. He did not.

Instead, he gave in easily, kissing her back softly, letting her explore his mouth at leisure. Still kneeling, as they broke apart and opened their eyes, she could see him thinking; trying to evaluate what she wanted.

With Terry, Lara had always felt like the battle was neverending, but Alex was submitting honestly. It was clear from everything from his body language to his gentle hand cupped around her shoulder that he was enjoying the kiss, so he couldn't have minded.

After a few more moments, Alex pulled away, opening his eyes and studying her face, his gaze tender and gentle. She knew that he had noticed her drifting thoughts from the intensity of his scrutiny.

Alex's eyes were reflecting concern, but there was still nothing aggressive in his posture or facial expression. Not angry in the least he was just trying to understand. "Were you thinking of Terry?" He asked her carefully, probing carefully to try and find out what was wrong. "Wishing he was here? Wishing I was him?" He smiled suddenly. "Am I the rebound then, after all?"

"No" Lara shook her head, dismissing all of those questions as one. It was a relief to know that Alex would understand as much without more words or useless explanations. It was yet another thing she loved about him... wait, loved? She shook the sudden thought off. "I was thinking about how sometimes... I wished _he_ was _you_." Alex smiled more widely at that, but did not cut in. Patiently, he let her talk until she was finished.

"Terry always had to drive home his dominance. He had to call the shots, or make a big deal out of the fact that he didn't. That he was man enough to _allow_ me to be in charge" Lara felt her own eyes narrow at that. No man was allowed to make such decisions for her, after all, and Terry ought to have known. After all, Alex obviously _did_. "You have no need to do that. Proving every second that you're a _man_ ".

"I already know that I am one" Alex answered measuredly. "Just like I know that you're the best damn Tomb Raider out of all of us. You're the best, but I am good enough to keep up with you, and that makes me damn good, too. I don't need to prove anything, Lara. Not to me, and certainly not to you. You're more than astute enough to have noticed everything worth note already. You don't need my help".

"You have no trouble to follow" she noted. "Lara" Alex answered softly, his beautifully light, blue-green eyes sincere as they looked at her. "I just told you that you're the best Tomb Raider out there, and I am one too. I am going to do a lot of following, for the rest of our lives. Hopefully".

"You mean to stay that long?" Lara answered, her voice sceptic, lined by just a hint of sarcasm as well as a trace of humour. "Yes. That was why I came here. If you'll have me" his response was softly spoken, but heartfelt. "I know you, Lara. If I stay in your life, it is because _you decide_ to allow me to stay. You certainly don't need me - I guess I am just hoping that you _want_ me in it".

"In that case, kneel for me" Lara grinned, playfully pushing him down towards the pillows at the back of the ottoman. He went without a fight, willing to lead another day and hence follow on this one. Possibly, he was also curious about what plans ran through her head this time.

Bending down, Lara kissed him again, leisurely exploring his mouth, confirming that she did, in fact, _want_ him here. Enjoying Alex's leisurely wandering hands, Lara kept kissing him, coming up for air in intervals, but not stopping.

It was over an hour later, when she lead Alex away from the study and the now fading fire, into her bedroom. Alex followed half a step behind, gently caressing her hand, and smiled in that way so uniquely Alex.

 **A dozen years later**

The ancient temple hall was splendidly beautiful, even in its matted colours after four thousand years of being buried in the sand. Lara Croft stood at the edge of a breach in the floor, four men guarding her. Her partner, both in business and romance, Alex Croft West, was manhandled into submission not four yards away.

Right as the villain-du-jour launched into his well-researched world-domination-by-power-of-sheer-overconfidence speech, he felt the cold muzzle of a gun against his temple, and heard the voice of who he could have sworn was Lara Croft. Only he could _see_ the woman, and it was certainly not her! "Don't even think about it".

Then the gun came down with force on his head, connected with a cracking sound and knocking him out solidly for several hours. The result of this was that the cave erupted into movement, before any of the villain-du-jour's men could process what had happened, even less do anything about it. As Alex used the commotion to get free of his attackers Lara either shot the men attempting to restrain her or simply knocked them out cold.

While Alex succesfully used his fists at the three men attempting to hold him, Lara knocked one out with the butt of his own gun, shot a second and send the third one stumbling backwards with a flick of her long braid. While he was stunned, she kicked the kneecaps of the last goon guarding her, sending him flying into one of the most stable pieces of wall. That done, all she had to do was put a knee to the nose of the man who'd gotten a flick of her braid to his eyes; the hair acting much like a whip would.

After what was only a very short fight on both accounts, Alex looked over at Lara to check that she did not need assistance, even though he knew very well that she didn't. He knew she didn't mind him worrying as long as he wasn't smothering her with it; with love came _some_ privileges, after all.

Their rescuer looked at Alex and Lara with a note of concern. "Alright, mum? Dad?" The eleven-year-old Alexandria Croft stood amongst what was now only unconscious men and her own family, looking worried for her parents.

"Very impressive, Miss Croft" Hillary noted dryly from his corner, where Bryce and him had been tied up. He was greeted with a brilliant smile, and the young lady Croft came over to slice up the ropes holding them captive, drawing a knife and looking exactly like her mother as she did so.

"Yes, very impressive" Lara joined in, smiling over at Alex, who was looking both his girls over for injuries, an instinct not dulled even by 12 years of living with Lara Croft, who was more than capable of looking out for herself. "Yes" Alex agreed with a charming smile "it seems someone is just like her mother!" They all knew, praise didn't come higher than that; especially not from Alex.


End file.
